<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend by DeepInTheLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817420">Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight'>DeepInTheLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Set in Storybrooke, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle learns a new word for a concept she’s already a part of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rumple?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Do you know what ‘boyfriend’ means?”</p><p>Rumple barely stops himself from dropping the plate he’s cleaning. Being handy around the house while Belle is busy investing herself into contemporary books has become a great way to spoil her, but never before had he found himself in deep confusion during the process.</p><p>“Ah, why are you asking?” he peers at her; she’s settled so comfortably on the couch, her bare legs resting on the little table.</p><p>“It’s in here,” Belle points at the book in her lap. “They mentioned that word a few times and I just can’t figure it out.”</p><p>“Oh? What’s the context?”</p><p>“Well, a girl is talking about a guy she likes romantically and thinks he doesn’t like her back, and then she keeps repeating to her friend about what it could be like if he was her boyfriend. But they’re already friends and he is a boy, so I can’t comprehend what she means by that.”</p><p>Rumple leaves the dishes alone and comes closer to his beloved, settling on the small table, skimming his fingers over her calf. “They certainly didn’t use that word in our realm, did they?”</p><p>“No, I’ve never come across it in the whole of my library, or yours,” Belle keeps looking thoughtful. “It must’ve been coined in this realm. Do you know what it means?” She eyes him with curiosity, and Rumple has to admit to himself he definitely enjoys teaching her words and concepts he had discovered in this magic-lacking world.</p><p>“Yeah, sort of,“ he starts explaining, looking for the best words to use. “I think… well, obviously, I am your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Are you?” Belle stares in him in surprise.</p><p>“Well, I’m certainly not an expert in the wording of this realm, but if I understand correctly, ‘boyfriend’ stands for a man someone is in a romantic relationship with, but not married, you know.”</p><p>“Oh!” Something seems to dawn on Belle. “Because if two people are married, then it’s ‘husband’, just like in our world, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be correct.”</p><p>“I see. So they invented a whole new term here, that’s so exciting! Why do you think it happened?”</p><p>“Well, again, I can’t be certain, but I think it happened because relationships here are commonly, you know… In our world it was never a custom to just be together without engagement, even though people broke that tradition, but it wasn’t officially appreciated.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s true. You must know one of the things I really enjoy about this world is that it has way less restrictions.”</p><p>“Agree.”</p><p>Rumple could swear he can see Belle’s mind working as she goes silent and her face makes that adorable expression coming up whenever she’s contemplating new information.</p><p>“Would my <em>boyfriend</em> like to eat me out?” she asks all of a sudden.</p><p>A fast shift of mood, but not exactly surprising, since Rumple’s already used to Belle’s mind jumping from one item of her versatile list of interests to another.</p><p>Maybe he gives her too thoughtful a look though, as Belle is quick to explain herself.</p><p>“I mean, you taught me a lot of new things and words for them here, so I really wanted to know how some of them would sound together. But I certainly want you to do it as well, if you’re in the mood.”</p><p>“Always am, sweetie.”</p><p>He descends onto his knees as Belle moves on the couch to not sit right in front of the table, because there’d not be enough space for him then. Rumple quickly pulls the hem of her loose dress up and peels off her light panties.</p><p>She’s glistening already, and Rumple loves how that looks. Even more so, he loves how it tastes, so he wastes no time before starting to lap up her dripping juices.</p><p>“Ah!” Belle spreads her legs even wider, planting her hands on the couch. The sight Rumple receives when he glances up is mesmerizing, and he wants to give her more. Careful not to miss anything, he continues pleasuring her, gathering every drop of the deliciousness. Belle keeps panting and repeating his name, and goes especially loud when Rumple carefully inserts his tongue inside her wet opening and thrusts in a couple times. He revels in her taste, and just can’t get enough of it. He needs more though, needs to feel her come on his tongue. So he keeps moving it in and out of her, while his thumb finds her clit and presses on it just enough to make her scream out louder and arch her back. She comes with a loud grunt, and it’s pure music to Rumple’s ears, no matter how muffled his hearing is as she holds him tight between her legs.</p><p>Belle looks happy and sated when he pulls away from her, just to wipe his face clean and watch hers distorted in pleasure.</p><p>“So good, my <em>boyfriend</em>,” Belle says, and Rumple has to smirk at the realizing how much she enjoys that word. “Do you want me now?”</p><p>“Of course, if you desire it as well”.</p><p>“Sure do, <em>babe</em>.” Another word she’s only learned in this realm, at least in that meaning. Belle is definitely in a <em>mood</em> today, and Rumple’s certainly not complaining.</p><p>He complies with delight when Belle motions for him to lie down on the couch, and assists her when she starts unclasping his belt and pulling off his trousers and underwear. When his clothes are out of the away as much as needed, Belle straddles him eagerly and promptly sinks down on his erection, taking in the whole thing in one long stroke.</p><p>“Someone’s in a fiery mood today,” Rumple acknowledges with a smile.</p><p>“You know how much world-learning turns me on,” Belle smiles too, then begins to move. She’s fierce and fast, so obviously in the mood, and even though Rumple surely prefers it when they’re both naked and settled comfortably on the large bed, there is something special about doing it like this, on the small couch and in clothing. And the way Belle’s pretty breasts bounce as she rides him makes him realize she’s foregone a bra –a frequent occasion at home, as Belle is not a fan of <em>restriction devices</em>, - giving him another turn-on from the amazing view.</p><p>She moves faster and faster, and Rumple needs to collect the best of his restraint magic to not come too early. He can only allow himself that once she is finished, and he’s ready to wait, and help her. He puts his finger to her swollen clit and does his best to speed up her process, and then gasps in relief as Belle screams out her orgasm, her walls fluttering tight around him. Giving her one last upward thrust, Rumple feels his own satisfaction wash over him in a blissful wave.</p><p>Belle is still panting when she lies down on him, her loose hair brushing his nose as she lays her head on his heaving chest.</p><p>“So,” she starts then, “if you’re my <em>boyfriend</em>, does that make me your <em>girlfriend</em>?”</p><p>“It sure does.”</p><p>“I mean, is that the right word?”</p><p>“It absolutely is, you coined it just as it is in this realm.”</p><p>“Wow, that was a good guess.”</p><p>“Just logic, you’ve never been bad with that.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you’re right, given I’ve gotten the mighty Beast to be my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Damn right, Belle.” He laughs happily into her hair, thinking of how his girlfriend’s passion for learning new things pays off to them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>